


Mián

by Rennen



Series: OCs [2]
Category: My own lmao
Genre: Bad Poetry, I have stuff somewhere about it but it's old and probably gross, Might need warnings in the future, Mix of poetry and not poetry, Poetry, Rating this as T because Mián's backstory is about abuse and sexual issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennen/pseuds/Rennen
Summary: Dancer by day, detective by night.
Series: OCs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638256
Kudos: 1





	1. Research

“Wanted Criminals.” The papers were crumpled and thrown into the recycling bin. All of those lectures about saving the planet still had their effect on Mián, as she couldn’t allow herself to throw any of the papers into the trashcan. The paper was half printed and half blobs of ink.  
“Propo man at large.” That one was thrown into the recycling bin as well. The cat on her bed meowed at her, but she didn’t pay any attention to him. She stood up from the desk, and grabbed the bin, dragging it out of the room and through the hallway. The rest of the recycling was the same, papers upon papers on local criminals. But none of it was right. This was a big city, and a big city meant a lot of criminals. Mián kicked the bin, and the papers flew out and fluttered to the floor.


	2. Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

During the day Mián was a well-known dancer.  
She has a Youtube channel and social media to go along with her career,  
she could be found online or in the middle of Propo festivals.  
She makes the costumes herself,  
saves money.  
Dancing is something Mián loves,  
she loves the ability it gives her to live in the moment,  
to take a second away from her own head and impending goals.  
Some men always show off and oogle at her while she's working  
it makes her want to smash her heel into their faces.  
When Esmé wasn't busy at the cafe, they would come and watch.  
No one knows much about Mián.

… 

Nobody knew but her,  
that's how she wanted it.  
Mián was never one to rely on others,  
and to be frank,  
there was nothing they could do to help her.  
She was alone,  
a single goal.  
She wanted a man,  
wanted his face scraped into the asphalt so hard it came off.  
In other words, she wanted to beat the shit out of him.  
She'd step on the back of his head with her heels,  
Just for a little extra.  
He ruined her,  
ruined both of them.  
He was scum,  
trash,  
deserved nothing more.  
That leaves the question:  
What'd he do?


End file.
